Harry Potter and the Mystery of the Dragon
by Koryuu Sanzo
Summary: Harry meets a new girl. She helps him heal the wound of Sirius death. Meanwhile, things with Ron are getting heated up. Draco seems to be hiding a secret. How will the girl be involved? The first chapter is short, but it will be longer, I promise.....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling  
  
Okie..here goes..  
  
It's set in the sixth year. _Like this is characters thoughts_.** Like this are emphasized words**. **Like this is telepathy** and _Like this is foreign words or Parseltongue_  
  
-  
  
Harry woke up screaming, sweating as he recounted his dream of Sirius falling through the archway at the Department of Mysteries. It was 2 more days till the school term. Suddenly, loud footsteps came thundering to his room. The door crashed open.  
  
"**What did I tell you about screaming?! Huh boy?!**" Uncle Vernon half shouted as he stood in the doorway, purple in the face.  
  
Suddenly, Harry snapped, unable to take this anymore. He grabbed Hedwig's cage, and pushed past Vernon. Grabbing his trunk, he lightened it, and flew out into the night. Suddenly, he realized that the wand was still in the back of his jeans. He didn't take it out.  
  
As Vernon ran out shouting, Harry diverted his thought back to escaping. Flying above the clouds, he headed for Diagon Alley.  
  
Taking out some gold from Gringotts, he walked around buying his school stuff. Figuring that since he didn't use his wand, the Ministry would never trace him.  
  
He hung around Diagon Alley for the next two days. He bought a new cage for Hedwig as the old one was rusting.  
  
Double checking his stuff, he headed for the train station.  
  
-  
  
So, how did you like it? I know it's kinda dumb..but is feels nice passing away time while new ideas bomb my head helping me write.....I know it's kinda short, but the chapters will get longer....I promise..with sugar on top?  
  
Just give me 1 review to tell me how is this fic....and I'll be very happy if its good 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

Okie..here goes..

It's set in the sixth year. _Like this is characters thoughts. _**Like this are emphasized words. Like this is telepathy and **_Like this is foreign words or Parseltongue_

Walking around the train station, a girl looks at her ticket. _Platform ¾? That can't be right_. Looking around, she spots a raven haired boy, walking towards the barrier. She walks over to him. "Excuse me, but do you know where is Platform ¾?" She asks.

"Oh, new to Hogwarts?" He asks. Nodding in response, the girl introduces herself. "My name it Kirata Hikari. But you may call me Hikari,"

"I'm Harry Potter," the boy says. "To get to the platform, you have to run through this barrier,"

Hikari looks at him blankly. "Nevermind, come here and lean against it," they walk towards the barrier.

Hikari leans against it, thinking of the hard brick wall. Suddenly, she is in another station with the words Platform ¾ on the sign. She smiles gratefully at Harry.

After walking into the train, they search for an empty compartment. As they found one, Harry noticed Hikari's hair. Purplish glints seemed to be jumping out of it. "Umm...Hikari? Was your hair always like that?" he asks.

"You mean this? Yeah, it's natural," Hikari replies, absent mindedly fingering her hair.

The door opens. "Hermione! Ron!" Harry exclaims as he greets his friends.

"This is Hikari, Hikari, meet Ron and Hermione," he introduces. Hermione and Ron sit.

Staring into her eyes, Hermione asks, "Your eyes..are you wearing contacts?"

"No, if you mean that they are amethyst," Hikari replies. Suddenly, the compartment door opens. "So, Potter, I heard there's a new girl on the train," His stare lingers over to Hikari.

"Granger, Weasel, there's a prefects meeting, I recommend you get yourself over there before you get creamed," he says, before slamming the door shut.

"How dare he?!" Ron shouts. "That was Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Harry said. "He's just about the meanest, slimiest slug on earth," Hermione and Ron heads over to the prefect compartment.

Hikari relaxes as she observes Harry. He was slim, also toned quite nicely. Hikari was certain he was a few centimeters taller then her. His eyes were full of sadness, like he had lost someone dear to him. Oblivious to her, Harry was also observing her.

She was tall and slim, long black hair with purple streaks pulled into a ponytail. Her eyes were the most unusual. Amethyst. How many people had eyes like those? As the journey continued, they changed into their robes, each taking a turn to step out of the compartment.

As Hikari stood outside, she noticed a blond, Draco standing a few meters away from her. Draco spotted her and started walking towards her. Tall, about the same height as Harry, he had grown handsome, with a well-toned body from Quidditch training.

"So, you're the newest addition to the slimes," he sneered, staring into her eyes. _Weird...amethyst eyes...._

Staring back, Hikari answers, "They aren't!" while poking him in the chest hard.

Draco grabbed hold of Hikari's hands, pinning her against the wall of the train. He leaned down, his breath dangerously close to her ear. "You watch out on touching a Malfoy,"

"Why should I?" Hikari retorts, struggling against his grasp.

Draco leaned in closer, the tip of his nose touching her ear, "Because if you don't, you shall experience the consequences, "he hisses.

The compartment door slams open. "Let her go, Malfoy ," Letting go of her wrist,Draco replies smoothly, "I was just getting acquainted with your little friend,"

As he walked away, thought pondered him as he asked himself, _Why did I do that?_

"Are you okay?" Harry asks Hikari.

"Yeah," she answers, rubbing her wrists where Draco had held her.

-

Arriving at Hogwarts, Hikari looked around the Great Hall. As she waited patiently for herself to be Sorted, she looked at Draco, who was staring intently at her. She turned away, as she remembered her encounter with him.

"Kanamura Hikari," Prof. McGonagall's voice rang out through the Hall.

Hikari stepped up to the hat and put it on.

Hmm..not a normal one are you? You have a lot of inner strength as well as a lot of magical potential.... For the sorting..yes, I think..

"**Gryffindor!!**,"

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table. As Hikari went over to the table, Harry flashed her a thumbs up. She wedged herself in between Hermione and Ron. As Hermione was pushed towards Harry, a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

Dumbledore stood up. "As you know, the new year of school has started. I hope, that your young minds are not empty and will soon be full with lessons as you go along the school year. And I would like to introduce our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, please welcome back, Remus Lupin," the Gryffindor table erupted with cheers as the Slytherin remained quiet.

Later, as they headed back to their dormitory, Hikari walked with Harry, Ron and Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – **I'm dead...so I guess it goes to JK Rowling.

-

Hikari woke up early the next morning. She walked around the school grounds, taking in the scenery of the gigantic lake. She sat on one of the benches provided.

She saw Harry walking around. She motioned for him to come over. "Hey Harry," she smiles at him.

"Hey," Harry replies, forcing his face into a smile.

"Are you okay?" Hikari asked, concerned, having spotted the look of worry on Harry's face. "No, it's nothing," Harry's face flashes into a look of sadness before he smiles again.

"Wanna go get breakfast?" asks Hikari softly. "Sure,"

They walk back to the Great Hall, a silence betweens them.

"Harry! Where were you? You need to see this!" Hermione shouts right into Harry's ear, waving a piece of paper around. She hands the paper to him, moving away rather awkwardly, bumping into Ron.

Harry reads the paper aloud.

_Daily Prophet_

_PETER PETTIGREW CAUGHT!!!_

_Peter Pettigrew believed to have died, was caught by the Aurors last Sunday As this proves the Boy-Who-Lived words true, Sirius Black was indeed innocent and not guilty. When asked on this subject, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge commented "We, the Minister deeply apologizes to the relatives and friends of Sirius Black,"_

_When asked, the Ministry replied that Ministry professionals had caught Peter Pettigrew after being spotted by wizards. They had given the alarm to the Ministry Officials. The Ministry had quickly reacted as soon as they message was given._

_Thanks to Ministry's quick action, Pettigrew was caught quickly. Not many injuries were sustained during the arrest._

Harry crumples up the paper in fury, tears of anger threatening to fall. "Found innocent to late," he whispers angrily.

Hermione hugs Harry gently.

As Ron watched this simple gesture of affection, the tip of his ears turns red.

From the Slytherin table, Draco watched the scene before him.

Hikari walked to the Transfiguration classroom with Hermione, Ron, and a much calmer Harry.

Professor McGonagall lectured them on the NEWTs as Harry remembered about his OWLs.

_#$#_

_A large tawny owl had just landed near his window. He opened the window and took the letter from the leg. He opened it with trembling hands as the thicker envelope opened. _

_Mr Potter,_

_Charms – E_

_Transfiguration – E_

_Potions – O_

_Defense Against The Dark Arts – O_

_Divination – A_

_Astronomy – A_

_History of Magic – A_

_Care of Magical Creatures – O_

_Herbology – E_

"Harry?" Hermione shakes him slightly. The action snaps Harry back to reality. "Huh?"

Prof. McGonagall stared at him suspiciously. Just then, the bell rang. Hikari checked her timetable. "Oh no! Double Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs!" Ron wailed. "Well, there is limited people with the class, so I guess they put everybody into one class," Hermione said. They head down towards the grounds.

They headed towards Hagrid's hut, hoping to not find unusual creatures there. Hermione edged closer to Harry as Ron tried to take her hand.

"'Ello Harry!" Hagrid greets rather cheerfully. "Uh oh, that means he has something unusual up his sleeve," Harry whispers to Hikari.

As Hikari glanced over to the Slytherins, she noticed that not many were in this class. She spotted a flash of blonde hair. It was Malfoy. He looks over to her and smirks.

She quickly turns her attention back to Hagrid.

He finishes his lecture about the NEWTs and brought out some papers. "'Ere is your hom'work. See how much yeh' learnt las' year, " he said. The class groaned.

A student came running up to Hagrid. They exchange a few words.

"Harry, Prof. McGonagall wants to see' yeh', 'ermione, 'ron and Hikar'" Hagrid says.

"Okay," they head up to the castle. They reach the staff room. Harry pushes the door open.

"Good, you're here," Prof. McGonagall said. "You are wondering why I have called you?" Harry nods. "Well, Professor Dumbledore wants you to start training for the battle. He suspects that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will attack soon. That is why he needs you to be ready, to fight and help defend Hogwarts," she says.

"But, Professor, what does this got to do with us?" Hermione asks, rather timidly.

"He also wants you to be prepared and train the D.A." McGonagall says.

"How about me?" Hikari asked. "Professor Dumbledore said that you should be trained also. As for why, I don't know," McGonagall added quickly, seeing that Hikari had opened her mouth. "Well, off you go now. I presume you have Care of The Magical Creatures?" she said.

"Yes, thank you," Hermione said before walking out the door. The rest follow after.

-

Weeks later, the D.A was started; many had entered, including Slytherins. It had been a success, with many people leaning quickly. One evening, they go for a walk, taking a well-deserved break. Hermione slipped her hand inside Harry's. He quickly removes it, after receiving a stare from Ron.

Ron stares at Hermione. Harry looks longingly at Hermione, knowing she might, or never be his; he treasured Ron's friendship, yet he couldn't bring himself to confess to Hermione. Hikari watches silently, breaking away from the group as she gives an excuse.

Ron glares at Harry, signaling him to go away. Harry understands. Taking one look at Hermione, he says he needs to do something, and he walks away, back into the castle.

Walking around the grounds, Ron stops and grabs Hermione's hand. He gazes lovingly into her eyes. "Hermione,"

-

Harry looks out the window. He spots the shadow of Ron, holding Hermione's hand. He turns away, and a single tear glistens, trailing down his cheek, his face hidden by the shadows.

-

Hikari walks around the castle, exploring it, as she had never seen a castle this big. She bumps into someone, someone with a smirk on his face with blonde hair. _Oh no! Not him again!_

"Malfoy," She stares at him. "I believe we haven't been properly introduced," he replies, smirking. "What's your name?"

"None of your business anyway,"

"Really?" Smirking, he raises one eyebrow. "Your fault you didn't listen at the Sorting Hat," she retorts.

"I wanted to be introduced to the real thing," he replies smoothly. Hikari turns a slight red. "Whatever," she walks off. "Remember, you still owe me your name," Smirking slightly, he walks off in the other direction.

-

"Ron, what is..." Hermione's sentence trails off, noticing the look in Ron's eyes.

"Hermione, I don't know how to say this...but...I really like you," Ron said, sincerely. He moves closer to her. "Ron..since when?" Hermione asks, backing away slowly.

"Ever since second year," Hermione licks her lips nervously. "Ron, I'm sorry...but I can't be with you. Not now," she runs off, leaving Ron to register her words. She stops near the entrance of the castle, panting, as a tear falls down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Ron, I'm really sorry,"


End file.
